powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Spa Day
"ooohh...." Astraea moaned intimately, as the massage therapists' strong, cold, meaty hands dipped deep into the soft, light skin on her back. After a long meeting with her fellow Wizard Saint peers, Astraea was longing to visit Destiny City's best massage parlor, and she did just that. Now here she was, fully naked, with a white blanket covering her body from waist down. Her large, watermelon sized breasts pressed tightly against the mattress of the massage bed, as she lay on her front side, resting her elegant facial structure against a soft, white pillow, made from the finest pheonix feathers found in all of Fennmont. "Mmmm..." She moaned again, her moans seeped through the doors, and into the hallways. It was possible for neighboring rooms to hear her moans, with each room consisting of two beds, two customers, and two massage therapists. The parlor was strictly NO CO-ED, meaning only females were allowed in the room with each other, and only males allowed with one another. A warm smile appeared on Astraea's face, as her delightful massage continued, the hands of the therapist digging into her back as if it were some sort of cushion. "Woah! So you mean, you waited until I paid all that money to tell me all the rooms were taken up!" Yelled a man. His long blonde hair swayed with each word that flowed from his mouth. I mean, his abilities and hair combination was indeed how he for his name, the Golden Emperor. "I'm sorry Mr. Gaius. But we just can't allow coed." The man behind the counter answered, his entire body trembling with fear. "I even paid extra to get this session right now. Fix it, now." Gaius boldly stated, glaring the man in the eyes. His towel wrapped around his lower body, was infused with the crest that meant "relax". The man looked down the list, "W-we have one room." Gaius quickly took his chance, "I don't care, give me the damn room." He demanded, making his own pathway to the back. "Room 69." The man shouted out to Gaius, who threw his hand out at the man, meaning he didn't care. Gaius got to the room, and when he opened the door, he began to think. "69? That's the-" he fully opened the door, only to see a woman laying on her stomach. Her breast pushing up against the mat. "The female's room number." He finished, before nearly falling out. Astraea lifted her head at the sound of a masculine voice, and turning to the side, she noticed Gaius. Her eyes widened, and her face turned a bright red, as she immediately buried her face back into the pillow to hide herself. Astraea's massage parlor paused, eyeing the newcomer. "Sir you can't be back here, this is strictly for women!" Gaius glared at the woman for a quick second, and he fixed his mouth for words that would probably need to be buried later. "Listen lady, I paid too much money to not get my message." Gaius walked over to the opposing empty mattress. He laid across it with his head looking directly forward. He closed his eyes tightly. "If it helps I will keep my eyes closed throughout this session. I don't need to see anyone. My body is what's getting treated." Gaius proclaims stretching his body out. As Gaius took his spot on the empty mattress, Astraea couldn't help but spark an interest in the man. By his looks, she could tell he was much younger than her, possibly three decades even, separating the two. She looked up at her massage therapist and nodded. She then turned to her left side, placing her head in a manner where she could see Gaius . "It's alright. You won't have to keep your eyes closed like that." She smiled warmly. "We are, all human beings after all, aren't we?" Another female massage parlor entered the room, approaching the laying Gaius. The parlor dropped her hands onto Gaius's back, and began to perform her "technique" on it. "Eh, I wasn't going to keep my eyes closed the entire time anyway." He mutters under his breath. He turn his head, to view the woman, and again he readied himself to speak. "Er, I'm sorry. How rude could I be. What was your name? I didn't happened to catch your name. Additionally I haven't seen your face around here, even while I performed missions for the Grand Magic Council." She closed her eyes gently, a warm smile appearing on her face. "I'm Astraea Sears, newest addition to the Thirteen Wizard Saints, it's a pleasure to meet you." She planted her elbows onto the mattress, pulling herself quite a bit, though the therapist continued to massage her backside. Her breasts were still pressed against the cloth, though they now began to jiggle for several seconds. "I'm not sure I've seen you around before either." The parlor placed her hands in a tingling and erected place, and it made Gaius take a deep sigh. "New addition eh? Ah, I could give you my history, but it would probably have you sleep, so I'll cut it short. I was born in the 3rd hierarchical city of Seraphim, then taken to Italy when I was ten. Came back to Destiny City after my father passed, and apparently my three older sisters managed to get renowned here as genius scientists." The parlor continued her work and every bit was admired. "You said new addition to the Wizard Saints. Which blade are you paired with?" She moaned orgasmicly, as the therapist slid her hands under the blanket, working on Astraea's lower half. "Ah, there's a funny story with that, actually. Normally, to be a member of the Wizard Saints, you have to obtain the Rank of S on your Wizard Saint Ranking Exam." She paused again, trying to prevent her speech for a moment, although to no avail, as she moaned arousingly yet again. "Mmm...oh yeeaaaah" She closed her eyes, enjoying the comforting feeling of the massage before going back to her story. "Ah, now where was I? Oh, right. Well, it just so happens, that many of the original Wizard Saints... have either Defected or have been Removed from the ranks. Recently though, the Wizard Saints Organization allowed me in, so long as I met the requirements, and had powerful magic." She rested her face down back onto the pillow, and slowly began to ever so slightly rub her front side against the mattress, as a result of the therapist rubbing her lower back up and down. "MMmm.. yeahh.. ohh.." She sighed blissfully, as her large, watermelon sized breasts jiggled violently. "A-anywayss.... I...." She seemed to struggle now, with her speech, as the therapist really began to raise her level of intensity. "I u-use... G-G-Gladius... mmmmmm..." She repositioned herself to now rest onto her chin, still gently rubbing her front side against the bed, causing the bed to emit noticeable sounds, regarding the mattress' springs, almost sort of a bouncing noise. "I see..." Gaius's parlor placed her elbow on his back, rubbing up and down it. His grunts had no distinct difference to a moan. "So...they attempted to replace the defected Saints eh?" Gaius made a slight chuckled, that's why you're supposed to always have replacements." Gaius states insulting the Wizard Saints Organization, while at the same time attempting to hone his respects. Gaius swayed his arm from under his body, letting it dangle to the side of his bed. From his arm, a blade emerged, literally jumping from his skin. It feel to the floor, and he reached around for it. The therapist began to chop down his back, which made him grabbing the sword difficult. However, he finally managed to grab it. "I am also apart of a militant group. However, we are lowkey, and base root in different countries, otherwise known as the Foo Fighters. My blade is Doctor's Friend." The blade's fine cover reflected from just the bed railings. The craftsmanship seemed to catch the eye of Astrea, who turned her head to the side to examine the man's sword. "Ah, interesting..." She waved her hand, signaling for the therapist to conclude the massage. The therapist recognized the woman's gesture, and left the room almost immediately. Astrea carefully rolled towards the side to keep the man on the other bed from seeing her breasts, and carefully wrapped a single small towel around her breasts, and a small white blanket around her lower half, exposing her stomach, worn like a skirt. She stood slowly, although this didn't stop her breasts to jiggle voluptuously and causing a few nip slips. The towel was thin, and was only wrapped around the lower part of her breasts, whilst revealing 97% of the breasts itself, only barely covering the 'vital' portions. She walked slowly to the other side of the bed, and sat down, planting the palm of her hands behind her, and crossing her right leg tightly over her left. Her hair was tied into a long pony tail. She looked down at Gaius, with a rather serious expression. "Do you by any chance.. have a moment to talk.... in private?" Gaius's female therapist blushed, placing a hand over her mouth. Astraea noticed the woman's reaction, though ignored it altogether. Gaius sighed. "Women and their need to talk." Gaius raised his hand at the woman, and she stopped. "Give us a minute." He states to the woman, who at the time hadn't budged. "I cannot leave you two in this room." Gaius glared at the woman, as the room slid into silence. He rolled over and face the woman. He fixed his arm, to resemble a fire arms. "You've been giving me trouble all day." He states pointing his finger at her. "This ain't a game. It's a stick up." He added, pulling his thumb back a bit, and the lady excited to room. He cracked his next, and faced the woman. "Now that's better." Suddenly out of nowhere, Astraea reached down, to grasp Gaius's hand. "Not here, even if they did leave, it's not safe." With her breasts gainaxing wildly, and the ponytail of her hair kicking back and forth, Astraea trotted out of the room, hoping to drag along Gaius. Gaius's hand was indeed grabbed, and his entire heart crumbled. "Really!?" He thought, grabbing Doctor's Friend in the process. "Baby-buffet! Slow down!" He yelled attempting to keep up. "If I were desperate." He thought referring to the Astaea's breast. He began to regain his composure, stiffening up to match Astraea. She moved swiftly, down the hall, then suddenly to the left, then to the right. She seemed to continuously zig-zag, until finally she reached a small aisle to hide in temporarily. She pulled Gaius in with her, and laid her back against the wall. The aisle itself was almost a small hall itself, only much, much smaller. It was possibly a foot in width, possibly smooshing the pair into one another. It was definitely an uncomfortable situation to be in, as along with being a foot in width, there was a low ceiling, only 7 feet in height. Astraea pulled Gaius's hand, pushing him forward, so that he was pressed against the wall in front of her. The two smashed against each other in the small area, and as Gaius shirtless torso connected to her torso, he literally shrieked while part of him started to stiffen. His mouth watered, and his body began to flail. "Oh man, damnit." He exclaims, practically falling victim to the woman. An odd feature, as he was taught by his older brother Tetsuto how to see through not only deception, but women as well. "What was it?" He asked quickly trying to spark the conversation. Astraea ran a hand through her hair, as her huge, watermelon sized breasts pressed tightly against Gaius's bare chest. Astraea, however, gave little consent to this, no matter how awkward it may have been for him. She turned her head to the side, ensuring no one was around. She leaned forward slowly, so that her nose was merely inches away from his nose. She gazed into his eyes with her big blue eyes, and gently opened her soft, full, pink lips to speak. "Okay, it looks like the coast is clear." She began to lose her footing, so ensure her balance, she planted both palms on the wall across from her, the one Gaius was leaning on. An hand was kept beside Gaius's right ear, and another under his left arm. She spoke softly, keeping her gaze fixed in his eyes. "So I take your a rather powerful Jewel.. hmm? Well, I just wanted to know... how you felt.. about.. the current Grand Magic Council Chairman." Gaius's entire mood changed. He was quiet for quite some time. After a few minutes he broke the silence, however this time when he opened his mouth his teeth showed as fangs, resembling a feature that his mother had, of sharpened teeth. "We're talking Thomas Malphas right?" He asked, as his tone changes from the civilized Gaius to the hostile version. Good Old Tommy Boy will go down, and that's not a threat." He states, letting a deep breath out. Astraea moved a bit closer, causing her breasts to press against Gaius's neck, and possibly even his chin. She moved her other hand so that both hands were now to the side of his head, and she leaned forward a bit, to continue whispering. "No, no, that's great. How would you like to help me, take him down... permanently?" Astraea grinned. Gaius grits his teeth and his ambition grew. "You said help." He states processing their exchange of words. "What's in it for me?" He asks easily. This precise questioning was confusing. As he wasn't really one to use such a line. But after thinking over a bit, he was the younger brother of Shirō, and man who is acknowledge for deception personified personality. He, Shirō, was one to never do a single thing for free. Always looking to see what he could get out of it. Seemed like it rubbed off of Gaius, and now he used it. Astraea's eyes widened and blinked several times. Then, suddenly, she began to thrust forward slowly, crushing the man against the wall with her enormous breasts. "I... I don't know..... really... do you... have anytthingggg in mind?" Gaius, while at first was astonished by the woman's breast no longer cared. In fact, it felt as if he had some sort of disgust towards her. "So you mean to tell me you came to a house on fire, with no water?" Gaius began to slide outwards a bit attempting to ease from the concealed area. "You can go to a store without money, and expect to buy something." He added. Astraea thought for a moment, thinking back to when she had first met the man. He was yelling about something back then, but what was it? Ah, it was money. Astraea turned her head to the fleeing man. "I'll tell you what. You seem to like money... what if, perhaps I was to provide a large supply of money?" She paused, placing an index finger on her chin. "If that doesn't work... I could... always try something else...like..sex?" Gaius's interests hadn't risen not a single bit if not fallen. "You think I like money and sex?" He frowned a bit, disgusted. "Money, is materialistic. Once you run out, it's gone." He then continued out of the pass way. She'll have to work, for my help. He states under his breath. Using a the Shrunken Earth Technique, Astraea appeared before the departing Gaius, with her hands out in front, in hopes of stopping him. "Hold on a second!" A look of confidence overtook her face. "Why don't you just tell me what you had in mind?" She looked down, sorrowfully. "I mean, I could really use the extra help..." Gaius's entire body mystified, as he walked through her, and continued. His destination was his room. She asked what he wanted, and he began to walk slower. "I want a wife and kid and if you can do that for me then you've got yourself a deal." Gaius walked but opened his ears for an answer. Kuresento palmed her face, shaking her head. "Yaaaay, come let's start trying to make one right now!" As he walked away, she began to walk behind him, following him back into the room while both of them undressed. Category:Blog posts Category:Property of Imouto-tan